Matrix Reinstalled In the Library
by kriszo
Summary: Agent Smith keeps observing his fans - Chap 2 UP
1. Default Chapter

Matrix Reinstalled: In the Library  
  
After that eventful evening everybody tried to sleep. Kriszo was lying in the bed and she was listening to the rain. And she was watching the window. "Kriszo, if you see any Agents out there, let us know!" She couldn't get Maritas words out of her mind. What if this was true. If Smith existed. And he was out there and watched them. On the one hand she wanted it to be true. But on the other hand she didn't. If Smith existed, then his prejudice against humans also existed. He called Selina a virus. And what if he noticed that she knew exactly who or what he was. And in this case he couldn't be far away. Now is it good or bad? But before she could come up with an answer she fell asleep.  
  
The next morning she was the first who woke up. 7 o'clock. Time to get up. She dressed and walked over to the door. The house was silent so she didn't want to make noise. She gently opened the door and peeped out. Nobody was there. Then she stepped out to see whether somebody else woke up too. But every door was closed. Then she turned to close her door but it was already closed, so she bumped hard against it. And it was quite loud.  
  
"What the..... damned door!"  
  
"What the hell are you doing?"-asked OWSF and looked at her.  
  
"I just ...uh..... well........I just couldn't sleep."  
  
"But somebody would like to. So be quiet, please."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"OK, then."-said she and went back to her room.  
  
Kriszo stared at the closed door and rubbed her forehead. Then she remembered that she had to go to the library. Another linguistic home assignment. All right. Let's go. Sooner the better. So she left the house and went to the library. It was the university's library and there were several strange rules in it. You had to leave everything at a counter at the entrance. Your bags, your jacket, even your sunglasses. Nobody was allowed to enter until they got these things to the guy at the counter. Kriszo went by foot. The library wasn't so far away and it was a nice morning. She liked walking. During the walk she always watched the people, the cars. And every time she saw a black Audi her heartbeat became rapid. But there were so many Audis and none of them was THAT Audi. Finally she arrived at the library and went in. There was another Audi too in front of the building but she didn't pay too much attention to it.  
  
"Morning, Joe."-said she to the guy at the counter.  
  
"Morning."-answered he but he wasn't in a good mood. And it was unusual. He was not the sort.  
  
"What happened?"-asked Kriszo as she gave him her bag and her coat.  
  
"A guy, a real a-hole was here just a minute ago. I had to beg him to take off his shades otherwise he is not allowed to enter. We have profs working and reading here. What will they say if they see a guy in shades there. In this university's library."  
  
Kriszo froze. A guy in shades. Maybe. No way! But...NO! And what if?  
  
"And what did this guy look like?"  
  
"Well, let me see. Tall. Brown hair, tie and suit, polished shoes. Oh, and the shades of course. He was quite strange if you ask me. Why?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. ................Nothing." -said Kriszo but it was not nothing. "Where is he?"  
  
"He went upstairs. And haven't come back yet. Why? Do you know him?"  
  
"What? ...uh.....no. No."  
  
"You are as white as a ghost. Are you all right?"  
  
"Sure. ...........of course. Thanks, Joe."  
  
"Don't mention."  
  
Then Kriszo turned to go but she stopped and turned back.  
  
"Did he give you his shades?"  
  
"Yeah. Finally."-said Joe with a satisfied smile.  
  
"Can I see it?"  
  
"You are also quite strange today. But why not?"-said he and gave her the sunglasses.  
  
She stared at it. It belonged to HIM. No doubt. And her hand started shaking.  
  
"Can I keep it. I mean I'll go upstairs too. I will give it back to him."  
  
"Ok. I don't care. Just don't wear it inside. Otherwise the profs will kill you."  
  
"Thanks."-said Kriszo and went upstairs.  
  
The American Department's section was on the second floor. When Kriszo reached there she opened the large glass door. There were several people there but she couldn't see HIM. But he was there. And he could see her. She started walking among the bookshelves. She had been walking for a half an hour but she found nothing. But suddenly the shades slipped from her hand. She bent down to lift it. And then she noticed something. Somebody in black polished shoes were standing behind the huge bookshelf. And then he started walking. She froze. Now what? If she went after him, what would he do? What would she do? But she couldn't let him leave the building.  
  
"The others must see it."-said she and pulled out her cell phone. She was not allowed to use it in there but it didn't matter at all."  
  
She called the house.  
  
Maritas and OWSF were still in the house when the phone started ringing. They looked at each other and then they ran at the phone. Maritas picked it up.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Maritas, it's Kriszo. HE is here."  
  
"Here? Where? Where are you?"  
  
"I'm in the library. Wake up the others and come! Quick!"  
  
'Wait there!"-said Maritas and put back the receiver.  
  
"Who? Where?"-asked OWSF.  
  
"Kriszo. She is in the library. And HE is in the library too."  
  
"What's happening here?"-asked Selina as she went downstairs.  
  
Xensin and Drucilla followed her. All of them were quite sleepy.  
  
"Smith was here. In my room. But now he is in the library. Kriszo could see him and I believe her."-said Maritas.  
  
"What?"-asked Xensin, Drucilla, and Selina.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for? Go to the library!"-said OWSF.  
  
Well, that would be my first M.R. fic. What do you think? OK I know: I'm selfish. So I apologize for that. FORGIVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And I didn't check the grammar so don't be surprised or shocked! (but I hope you understand the story) Please feel free to continue or whatever you want. I don't know if I have time to write more. But we will see. Oh, and that anti-shades rule really exists in our library. That gave me the idea. 


	2. Hide & Seek

Matrix Reinstalled: In the Library - Hide & Seek  
  
Hiya, fellows again! Well, I never thought that you would enjoy this little craziness so much. But I was glad you did. And thanks for everybody who read it, who sent a review. You are too good for me! But you are great!  
  
So here the next part. Have fun!  
  
As Maritas hung up Kriszo pocketed her cell phone and took a look around. Then she looked beneath the bookshelf again. But the polished shoes disappeared. She started creeping on the floor while she was looking for the shoes. And finally she found them. But the shelf was full of books so it was impossible to look through it. But somebody in black polished shoes was standing on the other side. In a library where even the profs wore sneakers. OK not always but usually. She rose and stood upright. She stared at the narrow gap between the shelves. It was the only place where she could peep through to the other side. All right, but now what? Call his name? Maybe it wouldn't the best idea. But she had to do something. But what if it's not HE. Then she is going to make a fool of herself. But it wouldn't be the first time. So? Let's go. ShowTime!  
  
"Hi!"  
  
Nothing. Oh, that was great! Girl, you are not normal. OK! Come on! It's not so difficult. Just an S, an M, an I, a T, and an H.  
  
A deep breath and:  
  
"Sssssss............"-but she couldn't finish.  
  
"Hi Kriszo!"-said a boy.  
  
Oh, God! Please no!- thought she and turned to see John. He was a real pain in the ass. Annoying and self-satisfied. And he appeared always at the worst possible moment.  
  
"John. I'm busy now. Can I ignore you some other time?"  
  
"Oh, that hurts. OK, I know I'm not Agent Smith but you should give me a chance."  
  
"If I throw a stick, will you go away?"  
  
"I know you are a complete Matrix freak. But it's just a movie. And Smith is a jerk. And he does not exist, anyway. Grow up! I'm your man. I am the One for you."  
  
"OH, thanks John. I'm refreshed and challenged by your unique point of view. But now GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! I'm busy."  
  
"OK, girl. Calm down. I'll go. But think about it."-said he and finally walked away.  
  
At last. -sighed Kriszo. But where are the others?  
  
?????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? Meanwhile Selina, OWSF, Xensin, Maritas, Drucilla, and Chosen Shadow were in a great hurry. Everybody was running up and down in the house. Everybody was looking for suitable clothes, shoes and then they left the house. They also went on foot. But finally they ran. 6 girls were running toward a library. Well, it was quite a strange sight. And finally they got there. Joe was still at the counter. The girls handled him their jackets and headed toward the second floor. Kriszo was waiting for them at the glass door.  
  
"Where is HE?"-asked all of them at the same time.  
  
"Ssshhhhhhhhh."-said a librarian as she turned toward the girls.  
  
"OK, OK. I don't know exactly. First he was there, behind that shelf. But a "friend" of mine interrupted me and I lost HIM."-whispered Kriszo.  
  
"But HE is still here, right?"-asked OWSF.  
  
"I hope."-said Maritas.  
  
Then everybody looked at her.  
  
"Or not?"-asked her with a questioning look.  
  
"Of course we hope, but I think we should be cautious."-said Selina.  
  
"Yeah. We could't know what he would do." -added Drucilla.  
  
"Ok, then. But what we gonna do?"-asked Xensin.  
  
"I don't know what you think but I want to see him...................... At least."-said Chosen Shadow.  
  
And everybody nodded. Of course they all wanted to see HIM. That's why they're here.  
  
"OK. Then I suggest that we should disperse and look for him."-said Kriszo.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. But if one of us find HIM, she should give some sign."- said Maritas.  
  
"That's right. So how?"-asked Selina.  
  
"Cell phones."-said OWSF.  
  
"That's it! Everybody has one?"-asked Drucilla.  
  
Everybody nodded.  
  
"But somebody should stay here. I mean at the door. Just in case HE will leave this place before one of you find HIM."-said Maritas.  
  
"You're right. But who will stay?"-asked Selina.  
  
"I'll stay."-said Chosen Shadow.  
  
"Me too."-said Drucilla.  
  
"OK. Then let's start the fun, girls."-said Selina.  
  
So they started searching. Everybody in another direction. But after several minutes they still hadn't found anything.  
  
"Oh, I never thought that this damned library is so huge."-said Kriszo to herself.  
  
But soon she could hear footfalls. She stopped. Then she turned. But nobody was behind her. There was silence again. But when she turned back she bumped against somebody. It was Xensin.  
  
"Geez! You scared me!"-said Xensin.  
  
"Me? You scared ME! For a second I thought that...........Ok. Let's go!"  
  
"Do you think it's normal?"  
  
"What? Looking for an Agent from the Matrix in a university library? .........No. But after we found him, we will start looking for the Twins for you. OK?"  
  
"OK."-laughed Xensin and they continued searching.  
  
Soon they met with Selina, OWSF, and Maritas. But Smith was nowhere. They went back to the door to Drucilla and Chosen Shadow. But they didn't met Smith either. They almost gave up when a very familiar voice could be heard. Yeah, it was HIS voice. And HE was near. The voice came from the first floor. From Joe's counter. All of them headed toward the stairs. And they stopped at a safe spot from where they could see and hear everything. And they could see HIM. They could hear HIM. No doubt it was Smith. But they missed the first part of the conversation. Now Smith was speaking. (Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh that voice!)  
  
"Well, it doesn't matter. But I want to see every student's file. The woman upstairs, Ms. Brown said that they are here. And you are going to show me, Mr. Hudson."  
  
"I'm sorry, Sir, but I'm not. These are secret data. Show me a written authorization first."  
  
Smith remained silent. And calm. And suddenly he turned his head and looked in the girls direction. They froze. HE looked directly at them. But he still didn't wear his shades. Because they were at Kriszo. Though it was dark there he could see them. They were sure about it.  
  
"Do you have one?"-asked Joe.  
  
Smith looked back at him. Then at the computer behind him. It will be a light work. But not now. Now he had another things to do. Including Mr. Anderson. But later he will find time for it. He will spare time for THEM.  
  
"No. But my colleagues will come back later and bring one." - said HE and turned to leave the building.  
  
Then the black Audi left the library and the girls. For a while............................ 


End file.
